


夹心

by Softydream



Category: Lucas/Taeyong/Jaehyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 卡玹容
Kudos: 7





	夹心

李泰容差点窒息了。  
郑在玹在他屁股后面猛烈的撞他，撞得李泰容整个人朝黄旭熙扑了过去，嘴巴张大到下颌骨挫痛才勉强让牙齿避开了黄旭熙的鸡巴，硬邦邦的龟头捅进喉咙里，李泰容“呜”了一半，剩下一半让龟头堵得严严实实。郑在玹肏他完全不讲一点道理，抓着他的腰使劲往里顶，又烫又粗的鸡巴插得李泰容直反胃，又有一点，一点点舒服。不知道舒服是来自生理，还是心理，还是因为自己细心地舔着黄旭熙的鸡巴。  
黄旭熙很敏感，被舔舒服了会捏李泰容的耳朵。关节粗大的手结实而有力气，抚摸耳垂的时候却很轻柔，用亲昵小动物的动作摸李泰容汗湿的耳垂。“再快一点，容容。”黄旭熙拉着李泰容的手，李泰容趴在他腰上，不断埋头去吮吸鸡巴，喉咙里噎的难受，身体却被黄旭熙的喘息声引起性欲而兴奋。两个肉洞交替承受着两根鸡巴的肏干，紧闭的身体被野蛮地侵入，开始流水。唾液先从无法闭合的嘴角滴了下来。然后是肠道，润滑液只用了一点点，每次鸡巴捅进来都感觉小穴要撑破了，里面很湿，郑在玹的鸡巴依然无法畅通无阻地进出，有时他本人也很烦躁，干得李泰容浑身颤抖。应该要喊疼的，可是在偶尔不疼的时候里面又麻又爽。再深喉可能会把龟头不小心咽下去，李泰容握着黄旭熙的鸡巴亲他，上半身支撑不住塌下去，抱着黄旭熙的大腿含他膝盖上薄薄的肉。突然屁股后面一股力，把李泰容拽回了汗湿的胸膛上，郑在玹攥着李泰容的手腕，一下一下向上顶他被肏得泛红的屁股，“泰容会不会太投入了？”李泰容还没来得及辩解什么，黄旭熙就俯身下来把他连着郑在玹一起抱在怀里，嘴唇亲上来，小口吸李泰容的舌头。李泰容夹在两个人中间快被压碎了，两个人的力气不相上下，黄旭熙捆着郑在玹的背让他不能大幅度动作身体，只好发泄更多力气在下半身。  
“好痛…在玹轻一点。”  
“明明很爽吧？下面全湿了。”  
郑在玹的手强行挤进黄旭熙和李泰容紧贴着的肚脐中间，李泰容的鸡巴翘得厉害，往郑在玹手里磨了两下就开始流水，不管谁摸都是一样爽，李泰容梗着脖子呻吟了两下，郑在玹不太满意，用掌心来回按涨大的龟头。李泰容的求饶像叫床一样:“想射…在玹，别摸，要射了…”  
为了抓住李泰容的肩膀更用力肏他，郑在玹把手抽了出去，给了黄旭熙可乘之机。黄旭熙握着李泰容和他的鸡巴，按在一起相互摩擦，向上挺着屁股，似乎也想肏到肉穴里，龟头时不时从李泰容的会阴滑过去。“用手帮我。”黄旭熙咬李泰容的耳朵撒娇，拉着李泰容被撞得乱乱摆的胳膊摸他硬得发痛的龟头，上面沾满了李泰容的口水。  
“容容的手心好软…”黄旭熙衔着李泰容的耳垂来回舔，两手去揉李泰容的乳头，用自己的胸贴着乳头磨，“屁股里面肯定也很软吧…好想插进去。”乳头的快感很强，李泰容嘴里嗯嗯答应，听见郑在玹的嗤笑声。笑音刚落黄旭熙就越过李泰容掰开郑在玹的肩膀，“换边！”  
这是三个人的约定，干李泰容超过十五分钟了就换人。中场休息两分钟。郑在玹的鸡巴抽出去的时候也很疼，李泰容趴在黄旭熙身上发抖，黄旭熙揉他的腰。李泰容爬到黄旭熙腿那边，低头继续吮鸡巴。李泰容的腿跨在黄旭熙胸口两侧，屁股微微撅起，是要黄旭熙帮他舔舔被磨痛的地方。黄旭熙看着那个被肏开的洞眼，庆幸郑在玹戴了套，不然他绝对要用湿巾把容容的小屁股擦干净再口。小穴滑溜溜的，因为刚被撑大了所以舌头伸进去很顺畅，舔得李泰容舒服了，就会从他嘴里分泌更多口水流到黄旭熙的鸡巴上，又湿又黏，再被软乎乎的舌头给舔干净。  
黄旭熙稍微撑起上半身，抬起李泰容的屁股舔他硬得滴水的鸡巴。舌头在马眼舔了没两下李泰容就射了，屁股顶在黄旭熙额头上闷得他发晕。黄旭熙使劲吸着还在一抖一抖射精的龟头，李泰容的呻吟简直要融化了，屁股不停在黄旭熙手里躲来躲去，想逃也逃不掉，被黄旭熙硬按在脸上吸。才射完的龟头哪怕只碰一下都会让李泰容弹起来，更别说压在嘴里吮，“旭熙不要了…不要…”黄旭熙这才松开李泰容的大腿，趴到他背上，一点点把自己硬了半天的鸡巴塞到李泰容的水穴里。和郑在玹的鸡巴不同，黄旭熙的鸡巴不那么粗，但是整体更翘一点，龟头轻车熟路地朝李泰容最爽的那块肠壁上挤，黄旭熙也不知道那有什么特别的，反正每次用鸡巴碾的时候李泰容要把黄旭熙的手指塞进喉咙里才能堵住淫叫。  
李泰容没有叫，因为整张嘴被郑在玹的鸡巴堵的一点缝都不剩。李泰容感觉自己从尾椎骨到天灵盖都被鸡巴填满了，勾起他淫乱低贱的性欲，从什么时候开始同意两个人一起干他的呢，不太记得了，郑在玹的龟头在他鼻梁上滑来滑去，就算是在玹被舔了也是会流水啊，李泰容一边用下嘴唇抿流到唇峰上的腺液一边想。  
两个人总是不太高兴，把他夹在中间使劲干他，干得他的鸡巴根本没得休息，射到最后睾丸都开始疼了。郑在玹把趴下去的李泰容抱起来，手臂把他和黄旭熙的胸膛隔开，俯身吻他。黄旭熙厚实的嘴唇会像小动物一样冲动地裹住李泰容的嘴，而郑在玹的嘴唇富于技巧又很轻盈，李泰容要一直追着他才能把这个吻继续下去。李泰容感觉自己像天平上滑来滑去的砝码，重心左右倾斜，忽而朝向黄旭熙，忽而朝向郑在玹。他的后脑勺枕在黄旭熙颈窝里，嘴巴却在和郑在玹接吻。舌头缠着吮吸郑在玹的舌头，小穴被黄旭熙干得不停流水，把黄旭熙蹭在他屁股缝里的阴毛全打湿了。好舒服，李泰容闭着眼睛挨操挨亲，浑身浸泡在缺氧的快感里，主动蠕动屁股吸吮黄旭熙的鸡巴。偶尔把眯着的眼睛睁开时，发现郑在玹一直面无表情地看着他。  
郑在玹把舌头收回去，抬起李泰容已经软得没力气的双腿，黄旭熙的鸡巴还在往小穴里干，进进出出的时候套在鸡巴上的小穴不断挤出湿滑的淫水。李泰容迷惑地看着郑在玹冷着一张脸，虽然他做爱基本上也就是这种表情，不过鸡巴还是很火热，证明他也在爽。但他看见郑在玹握着自己的鸡巴朝他小穴靠过去之后，他吓得直往黄旭熙身上缩，但是小穴又被钉在黄旭熙肚子上，所以只能使劲并拢腿，被肏得酸痛的大腿没一点力气，只能用脚趾踩开郑在玹的鸡巴。沉迷吻李泰容耳垂的黄旭熙边喘气边定神看了看郑在玹的动作，吓得插着李泰容往后挪了半米，郑在玹的鸡巴一下就捅空了，阴茎被龟头重得往下坠了坠。  
“搞什么？不是说了不能同时干容容吗？”  
“他今天状态挺好。”  
“好也不行！”  
“我想听本人的意见。”  
李泰容在做爱的时候不敢偏袒任何一方，如果什么事都答应郑在玹，黄旭熙会边呜呜叫边打拳一样捣他小穴，肠子都要被顶出喉咙眼。要是在黄旭熙身上停超过一次射精加一次口硬的时间，郑在玹鸡巴还硬着站起来就走了。李泰容吞着口水，握着黄旭熙放在他腿上的一根食指，嗫嚅着说:“好吧，试一试。”  
黄旭熙恨得把槽牙咬得咯咯响，李泰容反手摸他的腮，又摸了摸他汗湿的鬓角。郑在玹懒得看他们小动作，视线只盯在李泰容被肏得软烂的小穴上。以前试过一次，李泰容倒是不敢有什么意见，黄旭熙大呼小叫得他耳膜快穿孔了。黄旭熙主动把鸡巴抽出来了一点，其实他刚差点就射出来了，喷了一点精液进去，从郑在玹那个角度其实看不见，可笑的雄性好胜心还是驱使黄旭熙用手指把精液堵了回去。李泰容的小穴乖乖把那点精液吮住了。李泰容自己掰开小穴让郑在玹的龟头也挤进来，饶是李泰容小穴再软也经不住两根鸡巴，龟头挤个边进去他就开始发抖。  
“别怕哦容容，别怕…”黄旭熙贴着他的耳窝小声说，伸出舌头拨弄李泰容的耳垂。黄旭熙从没有如此庆幸过自己没有一根巨屌。黄旭熙退到最后只剩半个龟头在里面了郑在玹才插进去，也就领先了半个龟头的优势而已。郑在玹抱起李泰容的腿开始动。虽然隔着安全套，跟郑在玹的鸡巴硬碰硬的感觉还是他妈的糟糕到像在肏屎，黄旭熙痛苦得都要阳痿了。李泰容扭头在他脸上亲了一下，“怎么了旭熙？”李泰容的脸颊浮着热气，像小婴儿一样粉红粉红，光滑的鼻尖上也泛着红晕。只有在射了很多很舒服的时候才会有这么漂亮的脸色。  
黄旭熙的鸡巴顿时来了精神，心急火燎地朝李泰容小穴里钻。“旭熙…旭熙…轻轻的好不好…”郑在玹是说不动的，李泰容只好向黄旭熙求情。李泰容自己也不敢相信后面这么有弹性，插着两根鸡巴也没裂开，感谢妈妈生了一个好屁股。  
干着干着李泰容终于有了点感觉，可能是两根鸡巴在名为肏穴实为对顶的过程中不小心刮到了李泰容的敏感区域。就那么窄一片肉，两根鸡巴交替着撞来撞去，很快把李泰容又干硬了。黄旭熙两只手都在揉李泰容的乳头，郑在玹掐着他的脖子轻轻窒息他，口水好像淫水一样从嘴角滴到脖子上，郑在玹没有松开手上的力气，嘴唇贴在李泰容脖子上吮吸，李泰容已经竭力不让口水溢出来了，可是郑在玹的手指总是在他以为能把嘴闭上的时候猛地插进他嘴里，像阳具那样在他口腔里搅动。  
李泰容仰躺在黄旭熙胸口，感觉自己睡在温热的波浪上，四肢蜷缩，不知道是谁的手在自己下面裹着，好舒服，被摇来摇去，被紧紧拥抱，好喜欢做爱…  
黄旭熙感觉李泰容的鸡巴抽了两下射出来了，自己的手没挡住，都射在郑在玹肚子上。郑在玹看了黄旭熙一眼，把鸡巴抽走了。黄旭熙知道他不愿意被自己的精液浇一鸡巴，浇安全套上也不行。黄旭熙抱着李泰容，心安理得地顶着他已经闭不住的小穴射了他一屁股。黄旭熙刚从射精的美滋美味里清醒过来，就看见郑在玹对着自己怀里已经被肏迷糊的李泰容打手炮，他似乎也不着急自己还没射，慢条斯理地对着李泰容撸鸡巴。  
“在玹…”李泰容喃喃地喊他。  
郑在玹被吓到似的开始射精，故意射在李泰容肚子上。鸡巴长这么大心眼怎么这么小，黄旭熙觉得好笑，又觉得郑在玹平时装样其实和自己也没什么差别，遂躺下去揉李泰容两瓣柔软的屁股，享受射精的余韵。  
不一会厨房响起煮咖啡的声音。黄旭熙体力好，爬起来拿纸给李泰容擦屁股和大腿，事后处理没定数，谁有力气谁来，黄旭熙寻思:郑在玹是怕热还是觉得我身上臭啊，怎么每次我收拾的时候都在一边看着？郑在玹走过来在床头柜上放下冰镇的甜牛奶，一看就是给李泰容喝的，黄旭熙只配喝自己的口水。  
“容容，先起来喝水。”黄旭熙把李泰容抱起来，从枕头下面扯出来一条没被精液淫水浸过的干净枕巾，帮他擦肚子上黏糊糊的大片精液。郑在玹就在不远处的黑暗中坐着喝咖啡。李泰容被干得迷迷糊糊的，杯子拿不太稳，黄旭熙就端着给他喝。看李泰容吞牛奶的时候唇须上沾着牛奶的样子，不停咽唾沫。  
“喂我喝一口。”  
“啊…？”  
“偷偷的，别让在玹看见。”  
李泰容小心抿了一点牛奶，黄旭熙立刻凑过去挡住他的脸，李泰容抬头把舌头送到黄旭熙嘴里，甜得黄旭熙脑仁疼，他吮了两下，还是李泰容的口水好喝。还想再喝第二口的时候，李泰容突然被人架着腋窝整个拖走了，郑在玹把李泰容搁在沙发上，对黄旭熙指了指床:“赶紧收拾吧旭熙，这不是你的床吗？”说完转身去捡满地的衣服。黄旭熙对着郑在玹光溜溜的背影举起拳头，气得牙痒，余光看见李泰容蜷缩在沙发上边舔牛奶边看他们两个，艰难地收回拳头，放进嘴里使劲咬了一口。


End file.
